The Darkness That Devoured the World
by cellardoor
Summary: Those who say Black is not a color have never seen the darkness...


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls, never have, never will…

**AN:** I don't know what it is with me and one-parters lately, but please forgive me for not updating my other stories. They are not forgotten and will soon be continued. Anyways hope this is okay… enjoy…

---

They say that **black** is not a color, nor is white.

Those who say white is not a color- have never seen the light. Those who say **black** is not a color- have never seen the darkness. They have never been left alone, to stare in the black abyss, to sit and wonder who may be next to you, or what lays where.

1. **Black**ness.

2. Darkness.

3. Alone.

The three simple words that could sum up his entire life.

Sitting alone in the dark is like being alone in the world. He sat alone, afraid to move, afraid of what he might trip over, for some reason afraid of who might see. It was an apartment he had lived in for three years and yet still couldn't draw up a mental picture of what furniture laid where.

The room had gone **black** almost two days ago. One day, twenty-two hours… some minutes and some seconds… he could no longer see the clock to keep track of the time. The red neon lights across the street had flickered a few times before they too died along with the rest of the world. No television to watch the news in hopes of an explanation of this odd occurrence, too dark to read any newspaper, and no way to find your way in the city to ask a friend, so he sat alone, in the same seat he sat in as he watched his life fade into darkness.

His eyes opened and shut- nothing- each time just as disappointing as the last, if not more. No crack of light under the door, nothing shining through the thick glass windows, not even the 'glow in the dark' stars on his ceiling that had been left there by the previous owner of his apartment. Just complete and udder darkness- so cold it sent chills running up and down his body.

He's heard the saying before, "Your eyes are the window to your soul", but he knew they were something more, people couldn't see in, but he could see out. They are his window to the world, because without them he wouldn't know anything, a **black**out such as this one wouldn't impose on his already dark life. But even at a time like this, when he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, they were useless.

During his entire life, he always felt that his eyes were the most important part of his being. More important that his mind, more important than his body and more important than his soul, because without his eyes he would never have known Stars Hollow to be 'Hell' the second he laid foot upon its ground. Without his eyes he would never understand Luke's undying love for flannel. Without his eyes he would never know how truly beautiful she really was.

He was nineteen and she was seventeen when he first met her- but age, as well as time didn't matter in a love like theirs. He had come to take care and live with his sick uncle-a man who he had never known, but held the highest of respects for.

He told Luke not leave the apartment for once and he would take complete care of his most prized possession- the diner. He was doing a good job at it too. The customers were happy, the food was cooked perfectly, the tables and counters were cleaned. He couldn't think of one thing to go wrong, that is until she walked in.

He had been in the back getting another bottle of whipped cream for the pumpkin pie of the month when she snuck in and took a seat at the table stuffed in the dark corner. He wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there for, but it couldn't have been long, he would have noticed her for sure. He glanced her way, but she seemed to be concentrating hard- scribbling quickly on a pile of lined paper, a thick book to her side.

He hadn't come to take care of his uncle completely on his own terms. Although he was nineteen and in complete control of his own life, he still depended on his mother in certain aspects of his life, such as schooling. He had always been smart, smarter than all the others, a genius by the age of nine, from the hundreds of books he had read. He could proudly say his mother didn't always look at him with a hint of disappointment because she knew he could, and would become something big.

But when the late nights started stretching into early mornings, and the tardiness to class became truancies, his mother got worried. His grades fell, and he would no longer be able to attend his dream of NYU, but instead it was the local community college that he applied to and attended on a somewhat regular basis.

The rules were simple, as long as his mother paid for his school, he would go and do well, but when he started to slack off again, she shipped him off to take care of her sick brother, where he would work, help out, and she would continue to pay for his schooling. He had no other choice but to go.

She paused for a brief moment letting the blood make its way back into her hand so she could continue writing, when she glanced up for just a brief moment and caught a glimpse of him staring at her. She held her gaze, as he did his.

It was then that the world stopped. That the clock stopped ticking and time froze still. Her clear blue eyes, burrowing their way into his. Her windows crashing with his, sending shards of glass flying in all directions.

His life before Stars Hallow, became a blur, became and a fuzzy and a distant past. Stacy, and Julie, and Karla, and Brandy, and Michelle, and Donna, and Jackie, and Diane, never existed. Looking into her eyes, he had forgotten of all the girls that he had ruined, that he had wrecked and left with broken hearts, because she made him forget. She made him forget that he would do it to her too, and that she would soon be another name on the list.

She glanced away and a list of names came swarming back. Sometimes his eyes forgot the face that they were peering from. They forgot that body they belonged to, the soul that they were trapped in. It was only a face as beautiful hers that could make him forget, and could return the gaze that would make him remember the face he was staring from.

He heard sudden screams coming from the kitchen and ran back just in time to witness the fire on top of the stove. Putting it out quickly he glanced back over to her table, where she glanced one last time in his direction before gathering her things, and quietly slipping out of the too chaotic diner.

He never saw her again.

Their love consisted of that one and short brief moment in history when all things came to a standstill. Never a word spoken, never a smile shared, never a kiss tasted, never a laugh echoed. But it was that brief moment that kept him well during a time like this. A time when all was **black** in the world and the sun seemed to have disappeared.

Gently moving from the place he sat he crawled his way to the door of his apartment, being careful as to not hurt himself on whatever sharp or blunt object was laid in front of him. He could hear the kids upstairs playing, "You can't play when the worlds gone **black**" he whispered to himself as he reached up for the door knob.

Standing up in the hallway he found his way to the front door that led outside. He waited to hear the cries of the other patrons of the city, and was only disappointed when he heard the hustle and bustle of everyday life continuing on without him. He could feel the suns hot rays beaming down on his cold body, and as much as he tried to deny it, and hide the fact, he could never escape the truth, that he was… _blind_.


End file.
